1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various functions of metal ions have drawn attention and have been practically used. For example, an improvement in antibacterial/antimold properties of a total heat exchange element by the use of silver ions and/or zinc ions has been proposed (see PTL 1). In addition, there has been proposed separation of a paraffin, such as propane, and an olefin, such as propylene, by the use of a membrane formed by modifying a thin film having micropores or mesopores with silver ions (see NPL 1).